In retail stores, certain merchandise may need to be presented in a different way than on horizontal shelving or on hanging racks. For example, mannequins display clothing and should be placed on top of platforms for ease of viewing. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.